End of Evrthing but the Beginning of Something new
by imlost424
Summary: PART 1.This story takes place right after Edward leaves in New Moon...What will Bella do? Who can She talk to? Will Edward come back? ...yea I'm not good with summaries sorry you'll just have to read to find out... Starting PART2 it should be much better
1. The End REDONE 7 26 12

**The End of Everything but The Beginning of Something New**

**Chapter 1: THE END**

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Most of the following in this chapter comes from Stephaine Meyer's book New Moon pgs.69-71.**

**The rest of the story will not have any or much of what happened in Twilight.**

**In this story Jacob is already a werewolf and Bella knows and so does Edward.**

* * *

**EPOV **

I can't believe I'm going to do this I don't know why Jasper wouldn't just leave. He just has to drag the rest of the family away from her to.

If he would just learn to control his dumb thirst none of this would be happening right now. I wouldn't be siting waiting in Bella's driveway for her to get home from school to tell her we're leaving. Well not all of us, Alice refused to leave. I don't know what she's going to do without Jasper.

I don't know what I'm going to tell her but whatever I tell her...I don't even want to think of her reaction to it. She's almost here I can hear that slow old truck that... that dog sold Charlie. What kinda father lets their daughter drive a piece of junk like that? It could breakdown anywhere.

**BPOV **

School had just let out and I was on my way home. I couldn't help but remember that Edward hadn't talked to me all today. I think it might have to do with the whole, Jasper almost killing me thing but I don't know. Alice and the other Cullen's never came to school today, I guess it had something to do with the sun finally shining, but they didn't come yesterday either and it was raining. I was almost in front of my house when I saw a car parked in my driveway.

When I get there I found a silver Volvo…Edward.

I was happy he'd gotten over what happened at my birthday party last week.

That when I saw his face at my truck window and thought maybe he hadn't…maybe he hasn't gotten over it.

I got out of my truck, books in hand. When Edward took them and placed them in the seat. He took hold of my hand and started walking me into the woods.

**FLASHBACK **( pgs. 69-70 New Moon)

"_Bella, I'm leaving, we leaving and I don't want you to come with me."_

What ! I wanted to scream at him. I thought he loved me, but I couldn't. The scream just wouldn't come out.

"_You…don't want me to come with you?" _That's all my mind would let me say. I didn't even really mean it to be a question more of a statement.

He stood there for a moment…He seemed to be thinking of a nice way to say it. _"No, I don't. I talked to the family and they all agreed that it is much safer for you... well, all of us besides Alice." _he said.

I could see it in his eyes he meant it. At least he was doing it to keep me safe. His eyes were not the comforting topaz they usually were; now they were red, blood shot. He must have seen the pain in my eyes and the sadness that was showing so plainly on my face because it started him talking again.

"_Of course, I'll always love you…in a way"_ in a way what did that mean _"But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. I'm not human."_ He told me that all the time he never let me forget it. Never, but he went on while I was searching my head for answers.

"_You're not good for me, Bella"_ not good for him that was so true I could never measure up to him. Never. Even if he didn't have that hundred year head start. But it was his choice.

"_If…that's what you want."_ He just kept nodding his head.

"_I'll make you a promise;" he said "I promise that..."_ I cut him off

_"I don't care Edward"_ I said in a tone that meant exactly what I said _"It doesn't matter anymore leave if that's what you want...if that's how you feel then just leave."_

_"Bella I ..."_

_"I said leave Edward."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That was it. He left just like I said.

It was The End...The End of everything.

By that time the tears I was holding back came pouring down. I couldn't stop crying. I ran to the house. Unlocked the door with the key that was always kept hidden. I ran upstairs tripping a few times in the process, went to my room and locked the door. I was never coming out again.

* * *

**Please review good or bad…This is my first Twilight fanfic and it's probably really bad but I still want to know that ya'll think… Review Review :)**


	2. Crying REDONE 7 26 12

**The End of Everything but The Beginning of Something New**

**Chapter 2: CRYING**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the character no matter how much I wish I did….**

* * *

**BPOV**

"I'm staying in my room. I'm staying in my room. No one can make me leave. I'm going to stop crying and never cry again."

I kept saying out loud to myself.

"It doesn't matter that he doesn't love me. I've just got to tell myself I don't love him too. I don't love him. I hate him. He will not make me cry. I will not be sad that he's gone. I made him leave. I told him I didn't care. I don't care. I'll be fine. I'll hang out with my friends like I always do. I might even got o LaPu…" cruiser door slams … Charlie's home.

"_Bella you home" _Charlie said.

"_Yeah!" _I yell.

"_Well come down here a minute" _he said.

_"Man, What do I say, what do I say, what do I say. I'm not going down there…my eyes are all red and puffy. He'll know I've been crying, he'll ask and then I'll have to tell him…Oh Man then I'll starting crying all over again, okay I'll jus.."_

_**Knock Knock**_

"_Yeah!" _I say though the door.

"_Bella open this door."_

I half open the door and poke my head out.

"_Yeah" Ch…dad" _I half smile.

He saw my face no need to tell him to leave me alone.

"_There is some pizza downstairs if you want some."_

He's not so much for the whole comfort your teenage daughter kinda dad, when I start crying he starts walking the other way.

"I'll…ummmm…be downstairs if you need me." As he turns to walk back downstairs,he asks " You…ummm…want me to bring you a piece up?"

"No dad I'm fine." That's all I had to say, he we down stairs in a blink of an eye… almost like Edward did…Oh great right after I thought my eyes had ran dry.

* * *

_**Sorry that it's so short I know how I want this story to end it just I'm having a hard time working up to the point where it will it good.**_

_**Sorry that the First chapter had so much from New Moon I just wanted to point out that he did leave the same way and she did not get lost in the woods.**_


	3. My Memories REDONE 7 26 12

**The End of Everything but The Beginning of Something New**

**Chapter 3 ****MY MEMORIES **

* * *

**A/N: I changed the first chapter some so it's a little different...**

* * *

**BPOV**

I allowed myself to cry but only for a minute or two about Edward.

Everything in this house reminded me of him the windows, the kitchen table, the stairs, even the old rocking chair that he sits in that in the corner. Actually now that I think about it the whole town reminds me of him. The only place I don't have memory of him is LaPush.

Maybe I will go there. I can spend the whole day on the beach; I could even go fishing with Charlie and Billy… I could go see Jacob. I haven't seen Jacob since ummmm….I don't know months. Yeah it settled I'll go to LaPush tomorrow and surprise Jake.

* * *

**Sorry for it being so so so short I'm planning on posting a longer chapter for chapter 4 sometime later today.**


	4. A Crying Vampire REDONE 7 26 12

**The End of Everything but The Beginning of Something New**

**Chapter 4: A CRYING VAMPIRE **

* * *

**A/N: ****In this story vampires really can cry with tears and all.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up at 5 something this morning to find a crying vampire in my bed.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Uh…" _why is there a cold lump in my bed….

"_Alice?"_

"_B-e-lla" _she was crying.

"_What's wrong Alice?" _I put my arm around her trying to comfort her.

"_He-He-He…What am I going to do Bella?"_

"_He who?" _I am so confused…what is she talking about?…Why is she here. I thought she left. I thought they all left.

"_Jasper…My Husband. God Bella can you at least try to keep up!"_

She was getting all mean and bossy. I was just trying to help…I mean I could have just rolled over and went back to sleep.

I said all I could think to say, _"It's going to be okay." _I find it's always a good line to use when someone is crying or well it always helped me when I was sad and Edward said it.

"_It's not Bella that's just the thing it's not okay I love him…how can I live without him" _she said.

Well now I know exactly what she's talking about. _"Alice if it bothers you so much being away from him then why don't you just go and find him stay with him."_

"_Bella I can't leave you … not after Edwar…sorry you probably don't want to hear his name… my brother left and made the whole family go with him."_

"_He didn't make the whole family go…you stayed."_

"_Well yeah I did but... He couldn't make any of us go. They all left because they wanted to or they thought it was for the best.…I mean Jasper he felt really bad about the whole trying to kill you thing, he was going to leave anyways at least for a while…Edward wanted him to leave for good and he was being stubborn and wouldn't agree so Edward got all mad and…It doesn't matter well it does but …I mean not right now… anyways Emmett left because Rosalie was ready to leave she hated Forks you know…"_

"_She didn't hate Forks she hated me but go on."_

"_Well Carlisle and Esme left because all of the others were leaving...well all of us besides me…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

I had never seen Alice have such a hard time getting words out, in all the time I'd known her.

We talked about it and she agreed to leave and said she would come every once in a while to visit.

When she was gone I rolled back over and went back to sleep. I slept maybe ten minute before the alarm clock went off.

It was rainy outside so I decided to wear jeans and a t shirt with a jacket.

I went downstairs and ate a little bit of breakfast before I left to go to Jacob's.

* * *

**Sorry this one is still so short but I'm clearing out my room so I can paint it green and my stepdad is calling me back to help. I'll try maybe to add the part where she actually goes to Jake's later tonight when my step dad quits. **

**REVIEW please :) :0) :) good or bad I'd like to know… **


	5. Seth's House REDONE 7 26 12

**The End of Everything but The Beginning of Something New**

**Chapter 5: SETH's HOUSE **

* * *

**A/****N: ****Jacob is already a werewolf and Bella knows….and Bella went to visit Jacob some when she was with Edward. So it not like it's been a long time seen they have seen each other...plus Seth is already a wolf... :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I got to Jacob's just as the rain stopped only to find his house empty. Billy and Charlie were gone…fishing I guess ….and Jacob gone as well. I'm guessing he's hanging out with the rest of the pack.

I wish I would have thought to call before coming all this way. It would be a waste of gas to drive all the way to Forks and then drive back out here when Jacob gets home. I guess I'll just have to find something to do.

There's not much in LaPush to do besides going to the beach or cliff diving. I can't cliff dive… at least not alone I'd probably wind up killing myself. So I guess I'll just have to go to the beach and sit around…ugh I wish I would have brought a book. I wonder where Jacob is with the pack. Maybe they're at Seth's.

I'm on my way to Seth's. I'll probably be there in a minute or two and you know what I just realized... the pack never goes to Seth's...Was I even thinking? Obviously I wasn't. Too bad. I guess I'll go on over there and see if for some odd...okay really odd reason they're at Seth's.

**Seth's POV**

I'm sitting at the kitchen table doing my homework. Sam and Quil just will not quit talking. I mean how can I get any work done with them laughing about last night's bonfire. Then out of nowhere I hear Jacob's old truck coming down the driveway.

"That must be Bella" Sam says.

"I guess I'll go outside to meet her" I say even though they have gone back to laughing, and no one is listening to me.

**BPOV**

I'm pulling up to Seth's house and Seth is standing outside waiting, waving his hands.

_"Hey Bella"_ he says walking up to the driver's side door and opening it.

_"Hey Seth."_

_"What brings you to my neck of the woods?"_

_"HA..HA"_ I laugh at Seth's attempt to be funny.

I can hear a laughter coming from inside the house and I look up and see Sam and Quil looking out the door.

I could swear it was Jacob's laugh I just heard. Ummm...I can make Jacob come out and mad as well...well not mad but jealous by... _"I'm here to see my Favoritiest friend" _then I give Seth a big hug.

_"When did I become such a great friend...but okay I'll take it."_ He hugs me back.

Jacob still hasn't come out yet so I say, _"Is Jacob here by any chance?"_

_"No why...is that why you're here..."_ in a sad voice he says _"I'm not your favorite friend am I..."_He stands there a minute pretending to cry.

_"No...I mean yes you are my favorite I just..."_Quil cuts me off.

_"Hey what about me?"_

_"You too"_ I say what else is there to say.

_"Well as long as you're here you should come in...It's going to start raining anytime now"_ Seth says before putting his arm around me and walking me to the front door.

As I walk in the front door Sam says _"Hi Bella couldn't help but hear you're looking for Jacob…I'd thought I'd let you know that he's at home... in the garage working on that race truck of his."_

WHAT! Why didn't I think of checking in the garage for him? _"Thanks I didn't even think to look in the garage for him...I knocked on the front door but no one answered so I guess Billy had already left with my dad to go fishing._"

Quil just joins the conversation out of now where and says _"You must have done something bad because Jacob had to have known you were there...I mean we could hear your truck a minute before you even got here and we knew it was you...I mean Jacob knows what your truck sounds like he must be really mad at you..."_

Sam cuts him off. _"He's not mad at her he probably was really busy working on the truck and thought she'd know to go check in the garage so stop making Bella worry,"_ he says to Quil then he turns to me and says _"Sorry about him he's just ..."_Quil cuts in. He does that a lot for some reason.

_"I'm what? ...Go ahead say it...What am I? ...A wolf...A ... A..."_

_"If you'll allow me to talk then I'd tell you what you are."_

They went on for a while I just tuned it all out. Seth was just sitting at the kitchen table writing something so I just went outside to my truck. I sat in the truck for a minute or two to see if one of them was going to come outside to see what I was doing before I realized no one was coming they hadn't even noticed I'd left...I started up the truck and pulled out…I was on my way back to Jacob's.

* * *

**Review Review Review :) PLEASE :) :0) :)**


	6. Over Him REDONE 7 26 12

**The End of Everything but The Beginning of Something New**

**Chapter 6: OVER HIM**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry... **

* * *

**BOPV**

After I left Seth's I just drove around some. I wasn't in a big hurry to get to Jacob's.

The sun was still out and the rain clouds weren't threatening to take over the sky and hind the sun's glow so I decided to go to the beach.

I sat at the beach for a while just thinking. I thought about everything. From school, to Alice, to Jacob, to Edward, and anywhere and everywhere between. From vampires to werewolves.

I'd completely gotten over Edward leaving. I'm surprised I got over him so fast.

But after I told myself that I'd made him leave and Alice promising to visit. Being away from him didn't seem so bad. When I thought about him, I didn't cry. And the thought of seeing Jacob made me excited.

It'd give me more time to spend with the pack and more time to study. Plus I wouldn't have to hear him complain and tease me about reading the same books over and over again.

It was like someone cast this weird spell and made me not care. Whatever it was I liked it.

I wasn't crying anymore and I wasn't sad. I was happy.

* * *

**NOTE: Okay I know what you're thinking...How can Bella be over Edward in one or two days...it's originally wasn't going to be like that but it kinda came out while I was writing this part so I thought it makes that much better..kinda a twist..no one expects that.**

**Anyways sorry that it's so short but that's all that happened at the beach so that the end of a chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be much better. AND BELLA WILL BE GOING TO JACOB'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... I know the last three or so chapters all ended with her going to Jacob's... but the next chapter she will go..and he will be there.. That's your hint for the next chapter**

**_Thanks for Reading and Please Review_ :) :0) :)**


	7. At Jacob's REDONE 7 26 12

**The End of Everything but The Beginning of Something New**

**Chapter 7: AT JACOB's**

* * *

**BPOV**

I got to Jacob's around 1 or something. When I pulled up to his house and expected to find him standing outside like he usually does but he wasn't.

So I went straight to his garage around back. He wasn't there but his race truck was. Or should I say his soon to be race truck. It was a 1960 something Chevy that's all I knew. I wasn't good with cars and knowing one from the other.

Right now his truck was just an old metal frame. The engine and everything was out of it. I stood there for a moment examining the truck. It would be pretty once he finished.

I turned around and he was standing right behind me.

"_WHAT THE- " _I said _"You scared me." _I hit him, but not very hard. It was more of a playful slap. _"Don't ever sneak up behind me again."_

"_Sorry" _he said with this big smile on his face. _"Why didn't you come in this morning" _he said while pulling me into a great big hug.

"_I didn't know you were here, no one was in the house, And Someone Didn't Come Outside Like They Usually Do." _I said the last part in a loud, sarcastic voice.

"_Sorry, I was working on my truck and can't help that my hands were full, And I Would Have Thought A Certain Someone Would Have Thought To Checked In The Garage" _he said the last part in the same loud sarcastic voice that I had used just seconds ago.

We started walking towards the house when he all of a sudden Jacob stopped and turned and started looking.

"_I heard.. How are you holding up?"_

It took me a second to understand what he meant. _"Fine" _I said.  
It wasn't like it was a lie. I was fine.

He just stood there looking at me.

"_Are you sure you're fine? …I mean it's okay if you not…it would be a normal feeling if you weren't." _

"_I'm fine really." _I said and then started walking back to the house. I turned around and he was still standing there staring at the spot I once stood.  
_"Are you coming?" _I called. I started to walk but stopped. He just stood there frozen like…I don't know. He was just frozen in place starring.

I walking over and stood in front of him _"Snap out it Jacob" _I said at that moment his head snapped up like he'd just woken up from a nightmare.

"_What! What! …Oh sorry" _he said shaking his head _"I was ummm. Thinking about something."_

"_I'll say... You must have been thinking really hard about something."_

He very responded to what I said he just continued walking saying "_Come on let go in the house."_

* * *

**Sorry again for this short chapter. I know I promised the next one would be longer but…And I'd promise the next one would be longer too but I'll hate to lie...I don't know if the next will be any longer or not. But please tell me what you think Review Review... :) :0) :)**


	8. Edwards Thoughts & Emotions REDONE 72612

**The End of Everything but The Beginning of Something New**

**Chapter 8: EDWARD's THOUGHT AND EMOTIONS**

* * *

**A/N: I still don't own Twilight or any of the characters.  
I don't even own a piece of gum but I do own a notebook but it's not a cool as Twilight. :(**

**Note: Sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter. But better late than never.**** :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

Weeks have passed and I've been thinking of calling Bella but I'm pretty sure she's going to yell at me. I'm a vampire and I'm worrying about a human hurting my feelings. I've actually thought of going to see her and as soon as I start to go out the door and well I'm at it I'm listening to Alice's thoughts to see how Bella will react but she keeps blocking her thoughts from me, so I don't go. I guess you could say I'm just scared.

**APOV**

"_Jasper when was the last time Edward talked to you?"_

"_The day he told me to leave…Why?"_

"_Well I was just thinking, wondering, why Edward hasn't talked to you."_

"_He hasn't talked to me because he's mad, mad he had to leave, mad at me… no he blames me, that I'm the reason Bella is mad at him, like that I'm the reason Bella yelled at him and told him to leave, when I'm around him all I fell is anger, hate, denial, and a little bit of jealousy towards all of us because we have someone who loves us."_

"_He doesn't blame you…"_

"_Yes he does I can tell...I can feel and control emotions. I know how people feel."_

**EPOV**

"_I wish you'd stop talking about me like I'm not here."_

'Edward would you tell Jasper you're not mad at him'

"_I can't sorry" _I said answering her thought.

'Why? Are you really mad at him? Do you really blame him?…' Alice thought

"_Hard to explain…yes….I sure do…any other questions?" _I answered  
"_You know you can stop blocking your thoughts now…I know how you think…I know what your exact response to what I said…you don't have to hide it."_

**JPOV**

"_Ahhh… I can't take this…I'm going for a run."_

**APOV**

"_What made him leave?" _I said to Edward.

"_What do you think?" _Edward said.

"_Answer my question Edward… What Made Him Leave?"_

"_He left because of the emotional tension in the room; my frustration, your anger towards me, my anger towards him, your sadness, you know what if you want to know so bad, go run after him and ask him to explain it himself…he can explain it better than me"_

"_You can explain just as well because you heard every thought about why he left…" _he cut me off.

"_I DON'T WANT TO ANSWER OKAY I'M PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW…I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" _

He stomped up the stairs human speed so he could stress every word as he said it.

Edward has been acting kind of moody, crazy…he cut my thoughts off.

"_I AM NOT MOODY OR CRAZY ALICE IF ANYONE'S CRAZY IT'S YOU!"_

Crazy, hormonal, depressed, well just over all different lately since he left Forks Washington.

**EPOV **

I'm sitting on the couch listening to Bella's Lullaby and I keep thinking maybe I should call her or write her a letter. I'd really like to see her but I couldn't bear to see her sad and okay mad… at me because I left….Yes she did tell me to leave but still I just….I mean I love her, miss her, wish I could see her. I just need to talk to her…. Ask her, well okay talk to her about what happened. I've thought about me moving back…Just me…I'll never let Jasper around her again. I've thought about how it would be easier for us right now if Alice or Carlisle had changed her when she wanted to be changed. I've been considering asking her if she still wants to be a vampire and just change her myself. No strings attached, no wedding, no college, no car, no nothing.

**APOV**

I was just rearranging my closet when I saw a vision…a vision of Edward going to Bella's not that , that's not normal I get visions of Edward going to see Bella two, three, even eight times a day but this one was different. He asked her if she still wanted to be changed. But he didn't wait for her reply he just bit her. Then everything went dark.

* * *

**Note: Okay like a said sorry… please review :) :0) :) **


	9. Jacob's Truck REDONE 7 26 12

**The End of Everything but The Beginning of Something New**

**Chapter 9: JACOB's TRUCK **

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 9. Back to what's happening with Jacob and Bella.**

* * *

**BPOV**

It's been about a month now since Edward left. That means Jacob and I have been going out since ummm… for like two and half weeks, but it seems like it's been much longer. Every day I spend the day helping, okay I'll admit it, watching Jacob put together his truck. It's coming together nicely. I found out what kind of truck it was. Jacob said it was a 1961 Chevy Apache. When I asked him why he was building a race truck; this is what he had to say.

**FLASHBACK**

I was sitting on the ground by Jacob's toolbox. Jacob was under the truck doing something…I don't know what he was doing. But whatever he was doing he knew how to do it.

"_Hey Bella hand me that wrench will you" _he said to me.

"_Here you go" _I said while handing it to him under the truck and then I went and sat back down.

"_Bell this isn't a wrench they're pliers, locking pliers" _he said sliding from under the truck. He reached over and grabbed a tool and said _"this is a wrench."_

"_Oh well how was I to know, I don't fix things."_

"_I know"_

"_Oh but if you need a hammer or a nail, screw, or maybe even a screwdriver I know what those are" _I said with this big smile.

He then stood up and walked to where I was and sat down beside me. He kissed me oh the forhead and said _"You know I love you right." He didn't ask it like a question more of a statement. He knew I knew he did so he didn't have to ask but after a second he got the wrench and headed back under the truck._

"_Jake?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What kind of truck is this?" I said while walking around it looking at it._

"_1961 Chevy Apache…Why?_

"_Just wondering…Why do you want a race truck?"_

"_Because down in Seattle there's this track, a race track…and every spring they have this race and show called Super Chevy Show…where people can come to race there Chevy cars or trucks….it can be a Ford model but it has to be powered by a Chevy engine …people can show their cars and trucks too…so this spring if this baby's finished I'm gonna race it."_

"_Oh that sounds fun" I said._

"_You don't sound very interested."_

"_Well it's kinda a guy thing…you know…I'm not that much in to cars and stuff."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Yeah so he's planning on racing the truck. Not the brightest idea if you ask me. But hey he's a guy and a wolf... they don't listen. So if he dies while driving a dumb truck by crashing it or something then well he'll die. I'd cry a lot and I wouldn't know what to do. But I have ohhhh… Three or four more months to talk him out of it.

* * *

**Note****:**** Yeah so there is really such a thing as the Super Chevy Show. I would know because I have gone every year for the past three years plus I go to the NMCA, in the fall, which stands for National Muscle Car Association. Not in Seattle but that's where Jacob and Bella are near so I said it was there.**

**But anyways Review Review PLEASE! All I have is One and that's kinda sad :(  
I might just cry just kidding but please do review good or bad :) :0) :)**


	10. She's Mine REDONE 7 26 12

**The End of Everything but The Beginning of Something New**

**Chapter 10: SHE's MINE**

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

Edward can't do that, no he wouldn't. It's not like him…

"_I can do whatever I want Alice."_

'_No you can't…but if you go at least give her a choice' _I mentally thought.

"_I'll always give her a choice Alice. Always."_

'_No you don't or better yet wont … I saw how you did it, she never got the chance to answer' _he didn't answer or give any kind of response_. _

"_Edward" _I said in a low voice almost a whisper but I knew he could hear me.

When he still didn't respond I went on talking aloud._ "What happened to keeping her human? What happened to protecting her? What happened to…" _he cut me off.

"_I'm sick of her being human. I don't want to need to protect her. I don't want to be so far away. I don't want to think of her moving on and falling in love with someone else. I love her and She's Mine….."_

He stopped talking and I heard him open his window and jump out. Then he started running. Running in the direction of Forks. Running in the direction of Bella.

I started to look in the future to see what he was planning. All I saw was Edward walking towards Bella before everything I saw when blurry. I couldn't see what he was going to do because someone or something... maybe even Edward was blocking me. The only question is how?….

* * *

**NOTE****: ****Okay people I have just one issy bitsy teeny weenie tiny microscopic problem! Okay maybe it's a little bit bigger than that, I have only One Review.**

ONE REVIEW!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW good or bad I don't care okay just as long as ya'll review. And if you don't really like reviewing I have a poll on my profile and it ask what ya'll thing about the story so if you don't review I ask very nicely please go to my profile and take the poll.

Thanks  
** -Aud :) :0) :)**


	11. A Bad Feeling REDONE 7 26 12

**The End of Everything but The Beginning of Something New**

**Chapter 11: A BAD FEELING**

* * *

**A/N: Disclaimer, I don't own Twilight as much as I wish I did.  
But I am going through and trying to correct all of my awful spelling mistakes. :) -7/26/12 **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I have this bad feeling that at any moment something going to jump out of the forest and kill me. There's this weird edgy feeling like someone is watching me. It's kinda creepy.

I'm sitting in Edward's meadow staring at the sky. A while ago it seemed to be a peaceful place with the sun shining, birds singing, and the clouds were so white against the light blue sky.

But now the birds have stopped and it looks as if it's about to rain, almost as if the sky could fall at any moment. I keep looking around to see if I see anything but I never find anything.

I wish Jacob wasn't running patrol or Edward wouldn't have left.

I miss him and Alice. Alice had once promised to visit but it's been almost two months and she hasn't visited she hasn't even called.

**Edward's POV**

When I left the house after talking to Alice I ran, I ran as fast as I could to get away from Alice, away from Alice's thoughts.

She could be so judgmental sometimes. She judges me without even knowing, why I would do something. She just makes her own reason like I only care for myself.

If it wasn't for me Bella would probably be died somewhere. No I'm not even going to think like that.

Anyways as I was saying I start to run. I didn't even realize it until I came to the meadow and stopped that I was running to Bella.

I loved her and I would give her a choice. I would let her answer before I bite her. She can choose I'm just hoping it's not too late

_~A few minutes later~_

I need to clear my head before coming out of the trees and going into the meadow where Bella is.

So I decided to run the perimeter of the meadow a few times and figure out what I'm going to say.

**Bella's POV**

I kept looking around the edge of the forest to see if I saw anything and I did. I saw this person standing a little ways in the woods.

I quickly turned my head and then all of a sudden my heart began beating so fast, I thought it was going to beat right out of my chest.

I turned back slowly and the person was gone. All I saw, when I turned around, was a white thing on the opposite side of the forest go by.

**Edward's POV**

I knew she must have seen me because her heart started beating so fast. I knew she must have been scared but I didn't even worry about it I just started circling the forest.

Then I stopped running and started to walk to the middle of the meadow. To where my Bella was.

* * *

**Please review! **


	12. Remember To Be Careful REDONE 7 26 12

**The End of Everything but The Beginning of Something New**

**Chapter 12: REMEMBER TO BE CAREFUL **

* * *

**A/N: Okay I just want to Thank Redhottbaby09 and TWILIGHTGIRL_9 for the review really nice of ya'll nice to know someone actually likes my story….**

_**Okay on to business this chapter is what happened **__**before Chapter 11**__** so it's what leads up to her going to the meadow… Sorry to those of you who really wanted to know what Edward planned to do but I kinda need some more time to figure out what I want to happen…I was wanted to incorporate 'the beginning of something new' into the end of the story since at the beginning I said it was the end of everything. Some of my friends have given me some great ideas but I'm not so sure of what I want yet… So anyways on with this chapter. **_

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

_"Bella I have to run patrol for a little while today but I'll be back here around 5:30 tonight or so. Okay?"_ I said.  
I'd had to run patrol a lot lately. The pack found hint of a vampire last week and we've been pretty much looking at nothing. The scent went away just as fast as it came. After that day we have yet to find a trace of it anywhere, but Sam being Sam won't let it go. I've tried telling him that the leech was just passing through but he won't hear of it. Dumb Blood Suckers…

_"Okay Jake…I'll probably spend to day doing my history paper anyways."_

After a while I realized I got kind of side tracked thinking about the vampire. It was Bella who brought me back to reality.

_"Jake you listening?"_ she asked to me.

_"Yeah but I thought you'd already finished that paper."_

_"No I still have about a page and a half left."_

_"Okay well what are you gonna do after that? You'll finish that in half an hour or less."_ I said. Knowing Bella she would finish real quick. She is wiz at history. When it came to remembering dates she was your girl.

_"I have got to go to work at one or so…for an hour or two to help with the shipment they're getting in, you know restock and stuff."_

_"Oh okay just try not to get yourself killed today okay."_ I was being pretty serious when I said it because Bella is the kind of girl who you'd see on TV head line being 'Employee Injured By Box Cutter' knowing Bella she would cut the box open toward herself instead of the other way.

_"Okay but how much trouble could I get in, in Fork's?"_

_"Knowing you a lot just, be careful okay."_

_"Alright you don't' have to worry I'll be extra careful."_ she said smiling as I walked out the door.

**Bella's POV:**

_"Alright you don't have to worry I'll be extra careful."_ I said as Jacob was walking out the door.

With that I went to my room to finish my paper. Jacob was right I would finish quick. I thought I had a page and a half but it turned out to be about a third of a page short. I finished in about fifteen or twenty minutes. I could have been longer it could have been shorter I really don't know.

When it came to history time went be fast. I guess it could have something to do with me liking history. I'm actually good at it unlike English. I mean how hard is it to remember dates like Christopher Columbus sailed the ocean in 1492. History is dates and history never changes whereas English you have pronoun cases and pronoun/antecedent cases. I mean does it really matter if we know what a rebuttal statement is? I don't think so.

I looked at the clock and it said it was 12:17. So I decided I better get ready for work. I didn't have a dress code to follow or even a uniform at work. So I chose to wear a pair of Capri pants and a t-shirt. It was nice out today. The sun was shining and there weren't too many clouds so there was a good chance that it will stay that way. No rain for Fork's that's a first.

On my way to work I couldn't help but think about Edward. I wonder whether he ever thinks of me. I wonder if he has found someone and if he's happy. I mean I am with Jacob and all but I kinda wish he hasn't, hasn't found anybody, I know that's selfish but I can't help it. That way there's a chance, not really a chance but in my mind, that he might show up out of nowhere and want me back. But I also know that, that won't happen so I hope he's found someone to love. Now that he doesn't love me anymore. I thought about Edward all the way to work.

When I went inside I found that the shipment didn't coming in. The trunk that they had delivering the stuff broke down or something. They said that they'd have it delivered in around two business days. So no work for me. I had nowhere to go. Jacob being on patrol and all. So don't know where I'd go. But then out of nowhere it came to me Edward's meadow. So I got back in my trunk and drove to the point where I'll have to walk.

* * *

**Okay sorry that it was so dumb but I just don't know what to write anymore…Review please**

**Don't forget about to poll on my page about what ya'll think. PLEASE check it out and maybe answer it.**

**It will make me super happy : ) :0) : ) **

**I'll try it get up chapter 13 w/ Edward and Bella in the meadow sometime this week.**

**-Aud **


	13. I'm So Sorry REDONE 7 26 12

**The End of Everything but The Beginning of Something New**

**Chapter 13: I'M SO SORRY**

* * *

**A/N: Okay here ya'll go I want to thanks hoohggg and my awesomely awesome best friend Carly for helping with some ideas for this chapter and possibly the rest of the story. There will probably only be two or three chapters more until this is done. Pretty much it will end when Bella and Edwards Meadow seen is over.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I knew she must have seen me because her heart started beating so fast. I knew she must have been scared but I didn't even worry about it I just started circling the forest.

Then I stopped running and started to walk to the middle of the meadow. To where my Bella was.

**Bella's POV:**

My heart started to slow when out of nowhere Edward came out of the forest. I didn't know how to respond, what to say, or even how to act for that matter. He had this pain stricken expression on his face. One I hadn't seen in a long time. He walked toward me slowly. Slower than a normal person would. It was unlike Edward to walk so slowly when he was in a position where he could run. I didn't know what to say to break the silence that was now occurring. My mind wondered back over the thoughts from earlier, about if Edwards ever thought of me, if I'd ever see him again and what I would do and say if I did. Now here he stood just feet away not saying a word, just staring at me, and I had nothing to say. Probably two minute passed before Edwards broke the silence by saying _"Bella?"_

**Edward's POV**

"_Bella?" _I said in a low voice almost a whisper. I knew she heard me because her heart started picking up to the pace it was once was before she saw me.

"_Edward?" _she said in the same questioningly voice I used.

"_How are you?" _I asked.

"_What are you doing here? Why are you here?"_

"_Well that's…. that's kind of hard to explain." _I said.

"_Try."_

"_Okay." _It was silent for a while I quickly tried to figure out what I was going to say. Either way I could think to say it I knew what the outcome would be.  
I had three options.  
One tell her straight up that I loved her and wanted to change her.  
Two work my way up by asking if she missed me, if she still loved me, if she ever thought about still becoming a vampire.  
Or three change the subject and not worry about ever changing her and say hi and bye and never come back again.  
My mind told me that option three was the best option. While my heart quickly stopped that by telling me I wanted her immortal. My heart and mind fought back and forth like good and bad. In the end my heart won.

**Bella' POV:**

"_Edward?" _I asked in a small quite voice unsure of what to make of the situation. I wasn't sure if it was real or if he was just a figure of my imagination. A dream. I couldn't tell the difference between reality and fantasy.

"_How are you?" _he asked.

My brain didn't really think of it as a question. My mind took control of my voice and everything and asked _"What are you doing Here? Why are you here?" _I didn't mean to ask that question but I no longer had control of what I did or said.

"_Well that's….that's kinds of hard to explain." _

"_Try."_

"_Okay." _

It stayed quite for a while. He finally spoke after a minute or two.

"_I missed you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I broke your heart, I'm sorry that I left, I'm sorry I told you I didn't love you because it was a lie all of it. It was all just a lie, I'm a liar and I'm sorry. I know sorry does fix or change what I did but I'm just so sorry. So so sorry and it's killing me… being away from you. Just forgive me please I'm sorry oh god Bella I'm so sorry."_

**Edward's POV: **

After a minute I choose option two. I decided to play the 'sorry card' get her to forgive me let her say she never blamed me and get her to play the 'what can I do to help card'. When she said that I plan to ask for her to agree to stay with me and let me change her.

So I started by saying _"I missed you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I broke your heart, I'm sorry that I left, I'm sorry I told you I didn't love you because it was a lie all of it. It was all just a lie, I'm a liar and I'm sorry. I know sorry does fix or change what I did but I'm just so sorry. So so sorry and it's killing me… being away from you. Just forgive me please I'm sorry oh god Bella I'm so sorry."_

* * *

**NOTE****: Okay sorry for this dumb slow chapter. I just really don't feel like writing or thinking hard enough to think of a good long chapter today. But you will get it sometime this next week because I'm on spring break. :)**

**NOTE TO CARLY****: Sorry Carly this is not the chapter you wanted. The chapter you wanted to print out and show everyone. Not one cuss words in this one. You'll just have to wait for the next****.**

_**( I'm don't cuss much, okay any and Carly told me, okay more of yelled at me that Rating T has cussing and stuff so I promised I'd use some cuss words in the next but I didn't )**_

**Don't worry Carly there will be I'm not going back on a promise unlike some people I know ~*Cough Couch*~ about coming to school.  
****\I'm not saying any names****/ **

**PLEASE REVIEW !**

**POLL ON PROFILE PAGE CHECK IT OUT!**


	14. I Forgive You REDONE 7 26 12

**The End of Everything but The Beginning of Something New**

**Chapter 14: I FORGIVE YOU**

* * *

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters but I do own all of the books that has to count for something. Right?**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

"…_oh god Bella I'm so sorry." _Edward said to me.

At first I didn't know why he came but now I know. After a long statement -I guess that's what you'd call it- or maybe a confession, which he said all in one breathe. Something almost impossible for a human to do, I understood that he came to make things right. I was still just a little confused at what it meant, it was an apology but did he want me to just forgive him or did he want to get back together? I'm not so sure. After another moment or so I started talking.

"_Edward…I … you see...I don't..." _he cut me off.

"_Bella I know what you're going to say and I understand…it's going to take you a little while before you can fully trust me again and I know that but the thing is, is that…" _this time I cut him off.

"_Edward there is no way you knew what I was going to say because damn I don't even know myself but the thing is you caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting you. You never gave any indication of what you came here for. All you say is that you're sorry. What do you expect me to say? That it's okay. That I forgive you. You want me to tell you I forgive you? I forgive you. Okay are you happy now. You got me all mad and" _he went to push the hair that had fallen over my eyes behind my ear or maybe put his arm around me to try to comfort me but I'll I knew was that I didn't want him to. _"Don't Fucking Touch Me."_

**Jacob's POV:**

I was run around looking for any vampire scents when I smelt a Cullen. I followed the scent into a meadow. When I got to the edge of the trees I realized it was Edward and that's when I heard Bella say _"Don't Fucking Touch Me." _

I didn't know what he was trying to do all I knew was that there was going to be a fight. One hell of a fight.

* * *

_**Please review next chapter will be up something this week hopefully. Sorry for this sucky chapter next one will be better I promise. A whole lot better and longer too.**_


	15. The Fight REDONE 7 26 12

**The End of Everything but The Beginning of Something New**

**Chapter 15: THE FIGHT**

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter. So sorry but the story has come to an end.**

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him, Jacob. As he headed out of the forest, in human form, in his head he was screaming and yelling at me. Telling me to back away from Bella. I didn't listen.

**Jacob's POV: **

I saw Edward looking out the corner of his eye at me. I yelled at him in my head knowing he was listening. I told him to get away from her. At the point when I knew he wouldn't back away I started to run. Staying in my human form so that if I had to I could ask Bella questions, see if she was okay.

**Bella's POV:**

I saw Edward turn to look at the edge of the forest. When I looked I saw Jacob running out. He started running towards Edward. Jacob looked as if he was yelling at him in his head. His face full of angry.

Jacob stopped just inches away from Edward. _"Get away from her!" _he yelled at Edward.

_"What are you going to do if I don't you damn dog? What are you going to do?"_ he said as a snarl echoed from his throat.

_"You wish you knew."_ Jacob said shacking uncontrollably.

_"Watch it. You don't want to do that so close to Bella know do you?" _Jacob started to shake more and more. He seemed to be trying very hard to control his angry. Not succeeding he phased. Right at that moment Edward pushed me so hard that I hit a tree and everything went black.

**Edward's POV:**

I pushed Bella out of the way the moment I knew Jacob was going to phase. He phased so quickly that in only took a second before a giant red and brown wolf knocked me to the ground.

_"You Fucking bloodsucker Keep Your Damn Hands Off Of Her!"_ He all of growled at me.

_"You Can't Tell Me What I Fucking Can And Can't Do."_ I snarled back at him.

We were both away from each other now circling the other. Looking for an angles to kill the other. That's what he was aiming for and that's what I was aiming for. Death.

_"What Do You Want With Her?" _ He yelled at me.

_"Try and guess."_ I said in a teasing voice. With the voiced I used, I all of gave a way what I wanted. I want her.

_"She'll Never Go With You! You Left Her Once You'll Leave Her Again_." he threw back at me.

_"It doesn't matter if she wants to or not. Like I need her permission." _I said in a voice that meant exactly what I meant. I would change her whether or not she wanted to because he would never have her.

_"You Won't Live Long Enough!"_ he growl as he jumped at me.

I was out that the way in a millisecond. _"You're Gonna Have To Be Faster Than That If You Want To Kill Me."_ I teased. He was no match for me.

At some point I heard Bella move. I hadn't thought about until now. To see it she was okay. In the time it took me to think about it Jacob had me pined to the ground.

**Bella's POV:**

I started to come back it reality. When I opened my eyes the sky showed that time had passed. I wasn't out for a few minute but for a while. When everything that had happed came back to me I turn the where Edward and Jacob were last. The moment I saw them Jacob lunging himself at Edward pinning him down.

_"Jacob Stop This Now. You're Being irrational. Just Wait A Minute Jacob. Please Before You Do Something Crazy. Just Let Him Go." _I screamed at him. I could tell he was ready to rip him apart. Piece by Piece.

At the same moment Edward said _"Bella he's not listing. He ready to kill me. Tell him how mad you'll be at him if he does. Tell him that I wasn't hurting you. Tell him Bella before it's too late."_ He said in a calm voice that I wouldn't have been able to use at that very instant.

_"Jacob please listen to him. He wasn't hurting me. We were just talking. He wasn't going to hurt me."_ And with that he ripped Edwards arm off.

_"EDWARD!"_ I said as I run towards him. _"HOW COULD YOU JACOB?" _And with that Jacob looked at me giving Edward enough time to reconnect his arm and stand up. Jacob growled at me and the lunged at Edward. But Edward was too fast and was on the other side of the meadow. _"JACOB LEAVE NOW."_ When I said that he ran toward to forest. Within a minute Jacob was back in human form standing at to edge.

_"You don't understand Bella he wants…"_ I cut him off.

_"No Jacob you don't understand Edward has done nothing to you. He was done nothing to me. He has been nothing but nice to me and here you are trying to kill him when he has done nothing to you. He came to ask be to forgive him and nothing else. He left because he thought it best. You are a selfish son of a bitch and I hate you. Get out of my sight before I hunt up a crowbar in kill you myself."_ I yelled and scream at him.

_"Bella you…you don't know… he's planning to ... Chang…"_

_"I DON'T CARE JACOB LEAVE NOW BEFORE I KINDLY ASK EDWARD TO MAKE YOU."_

_"Find it your death."_ He said in a defeated voice as walked away. I hated to see him leave but I was glad he was gone.

_"Are you okay?"_ Edward asked me.

_"Fine. Perfectly fine."_

_"I sorry I didn't mean to push you so hard but when I saw him start to phase all I could think for was getting you out of the way."_

_"It's okay really. Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"Helping me to find out what kind of person Jacob really was before I got in too far."_

_"Well then you're welcome. I sorry you had to see that." I stated._

_"It's fine everything is fine. At least now it is."_ I said to him and we start make our way out that the forest. After a moment he slung me graceful over his back and started running.

That when I figured out it wasn't the end of everything.  
It was just the beginning of something new.

* * *

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

**Okay that's the end that did you think. How was the story as a whole.**

**Sorry to all Jacob Fans. I know the story was under Bella/Jacob but in the middle it came to a point when then were no good ending to where Jacob would win. So in chapter 12 I think I decided that Edward would win. Truly sorry but remember it's only a story and others made stories were Jacob won so it not a total loss. Jacobs not a total loser. Not that he ever was one. I'm total Team Switzerland myself but I couldn't think of how to end the story. I can't help it that all my friends and on Team Edward and so they helped me. But just remember that it I could have come up with an ending that Jacob would have won I would and posted that instead. PLEASE REVIEW…**

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE: PART TWO IS UP. (It's a slow and working process but please check it out.) **

**Summary: Part 1...After Edward left, Bella started going out with Jacob. Edward can't seem to stay away. He comes back and wants to change her. Him and Jake get in a fight. Bella takes Edward's side. But the big question is does he change her? What happens to Jacob?**

**You'll have to Read to find out.**

**Hope the spelling it a little bit better now. I went through and checked all of the chapters in Part One. :) -7/26/12**

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW HOW PART ONE TURNED OUT... **

**Thanks**

**-Aud**


	16. A Look At PART TWO

**CHAPTER 16: A LOOK AT PART 2**

**- NO EDWARD DON'T**

* * *

**A/N:**** PART TWO IS UP**

_Summary: So Bella was with Jacob, but Edward came back. Jacob got in a fight with Edward, I guess you can say Edward won. But this it was happens to both Jacob and to Edward and Bella after. Does she ever get CHANGED? Read and find out…_

_And Maybe I'll finish faster if I get tons of REVIEWS. :)_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We said nothing to each other during the duration of our trip. But it gave me a little time to think. To think of what had just happed. I was sure I would wake up any minute now and find that I had fallen asleep in the meadow. Of course I realized when he put me down, that I was awake. I wished in that moment it was all a dream. I was worried about Jacob and I was also afraid of what I was getting into. What if he left? What if I got hurt again?  
The minute he placed me on my feet, I heard Alice.

_"Bella! Bella! Oh great he didn't to it." _

_"Do what?"_ I asked

"_Nothing don't worry about it." _She said as she looked at Edward.

After a second she said_. "So does this mean we're moving back?" _She didn't give him time to answer. She just started jumping up and down. While clapping her hands together _"Yay!"_

**Edward's POV**

Alice was going crazy jumping up and down. But she hasn't thought it through. Our conversation before I left is still in play. I do not want Jasper around Bella, that is until I change her. I smiled at that. The thought of an unbreakable Bella. I am still mad at Jasper. I blamed him. I know it was wrong but I can't help that, it's just the way I feel.

* * *

**I promise to work on the spelling in this one and I'm going to try to make it fit together better than part one…  
Please Review That Would Make Me Happy…**

**AND CHECK OUT PART TWO! **_**Jacob says so.**_


End file.
